Heiliges Trölmisches Reich Varanischer Nation
Das 'Heilige Trölmische Reich Varanischer Nation '''ist ein heiliges trölmisches Reich, welches varanischer Nation ist und im nahen Wosten liegt. Geschichte Ursprünglich wohnten die Trölmer in Höhlen unter Atlantis. Nachdem der Kontinent unterging, flohen sie in U-Booten nach Nordafrika und gründeten dort Siedlungen. Dabei gingen viele alte Technologien verloren. U-Boote.png|Trölmer verlassen Atlantis Römische Herrschaft und Unabhängigkeit So wie viele andere Gebiete war das Land des heutigen Trölmischen Reiches ca. 10 n. Chr. von Römern erobert worden. Als das (West-)Römische Reich Jahrunderte später zerfiel, bereuten die Trölmer ihre Rebellion und trauerten der römischen Herrschaft nach. Sie reichten den Römern ein Gesuch ein, dass sie wieder über die Trölmer herrschen würden, doch die lehnten ab, da Rom zu geschwächt war und sich die Herrschaft über die bisher so widerspenstigen Gebiete sich nicht auszahlte. Aufstieg des Reiches Voller Entsetzen versuchten die Trölmer ein Reich nach dem Vorbild Roms aufzubauen. Auf diese Weise wuchsen aus trölmischen Stämmen mehrere trölmische Staaten empor, die sich später zu einem einzigen Reich zusammenschlossen. thumb|398px|Expansionen des Trölmischen Reichs bis 680, gezeichnet von einen Anfänger So entstand das ''Trölmische Reich. Da sie so stolz auf ihr Werk sind, nannten die Trölmer es Heilig. Und Varanischer Nation, da die Trölmer varanischer Nation sind. Heute sehen sich die Trölmer als lokale Nachfolger der Trölmer. Dies nahmen sie zum Anlass, das einst von Römern beherrschte Gebiet von Dänemark zu annektieren. Dies haben sie ohne weitere Widersprüche geschafft, da sie noch nie einen Krieg verloren haben. Größere Kriege Als Narpoleon Erpelparte versuchte, Trolm zu erobern, ist er am varanischen Sommer gescheitert, weßhalb seit seiner Niederlage niemand mehr das Reich angegriffen hat. Dies war im Jahr 1812. Trotz den Machtmonopol, welches die Trölmer nach der Niederlage Narpoleons aufgestellt haben, sahen sie sich im Jahre 1835 den Trolmanischen Krieg gegen das Illuminatenreich und die Osmanen zu starten, da diese versucht haben, Teile des Spinatreichs zu erobern. Auf der Kaiserlichen Reichskolonie des Rimmigus kam es einst zum großen dreißigjährigen Reichskrieg, durch den Varanopode und Just a MessageBoardsFan nach der Verbannung des Rimmigus zu den dortigen Regenten wurden. Mehr zu dieser unglücklichen Begebenheit, die Varanopode und Sv bereuen, steht hier. Im Erpel-Krieg kämpfte das Trölmische Reich auf Seiten der sechsten Koalition unter dem Vorwand, die Diktatur stürzen zu wollen und die Länder, welche die Erpellande in den Lügenlordischen Kriegen gewonnen hat, an ihre rechtmäßigen Besitzer umzuverteilen, und weil es für den Wiederaufbau des zerstörten Palastes in Varape viele Sklaven brauchte. Dieser Krieg dauerte nur knapp einen Monat und endete in einem Sieg für die Koalition. Herrscher Der erste Kaiser war wohl der bei Trölmern unpopuläre Wladifää Waldenfen Foörsfär der Abwesende, über den nix bekannt ist. Nach ihm übernahm Varanopode. Am 30. Januar 2018 ist der große, berüchtigte Varanopode verstorben, welcher als alleiniger Kaiser annerkant wurde. Da er keine Kinder hinterließ, übernahm der neutrale Pfauenhaus den Posten des Kaisers und ließ sich am folgenden Tag von Satan höchstpersönlich krönen. Von da an wussten alle: das Trölmische Reich ist verloren. Am 08.06.2018 kehrte Varanopode als der alte Kaiser Vararossa wieder und verdrängte Sv vom trölmischen Thron, um das Reich zu seinem alten Glanz zurückzuführen. Heil Vararossa im Siegerkranz! Geographie Die gesamte Nordküste Nordafrikas ist im Besitz des Trölmischen Reiches, welches fast die ganze Zone des subtropischen Trockenklimas umfasst. Im Nordosten befindet sich das Varatlas-Gebirge, wo auch der große Vulkan Varaesuv liegt. Ein Großteil des gesamten Landes besteht aus Stein- und Sandwüsten und kargen Steppen, was für logistische Herausforderungen in diesen Gebieten sorgt. Deswegen gibt es im gesamten Land alle 2 Kilometer mindestens eine McMid-Imbissbude. Die meisten Trölmer leben an der Nordküste, an Flüssen und in und um den großen Städten, der Rest des Landes ist dünn besiedelt und hat eine gering ausgebaute Infrastruktur. Gemeinsam mit dem Osmanischen Reich sind die Trölmer in der Lage, alle wichtigen Knotenpunkte des Midelmeeres zu kontrollieren. MapTrolm.png|Städte des Reiches (wird überarbeitet) Monopol.png McMid.png Herrschaft über das Reich thumb|232px Das Reich besteht aus verschiedenen Reichsgauen, die von den Kurfürsten beherrscht werden. Diese wählen gemeinsam einen Kaiser, der über sie alle Herrschen soll. Mit einem Ring, um sie alle zu Knechten. In Wirklichkeit ist es aber der Zweite Ring und der Kaiser wählt sich immer selbst. Auf diese Weise findet man heraus, wer der wahre Kaiser ist, und welcher nur ein von den Kurfürsten aufgestellter Kandidat ist. Der Kaiser wird auch als Varao bezeichnet. Kultur Obwohl die Trölmer auf ersten Anblick nur eine schlechte Nachmache der Römer ist, ist deren Kultur ziemlich vielfältig. Die offizielle Religion des trölmischen Reich ist Vaptismus, eine Glaubensrichtung, welche das beste der römischen, erpelanischen und trölmischen Glaubensrichtungen vereint. Trölmer sind für ihre skurillen Sagen bekannt, welche oftmals eine tiefgründige Moral enthalten. Zudem sind Trölmer für ihre schöne Poetrie bekannt, so manch ein Gebet aus der Biberl ist von trölmischer Herkunft. Begabt sind die Trölmer auch mit Bleistift und Pinsel.thumb|left|200x200px Von einigen Europäern wird diese Kunst aber nicht sonderlich wertgeschätzt; die Versuche des Lügenlordes, solche Werke willkürlich zu vernichten, trugen zur Rebellion in den Erpellanden bei. Unter den Trölmern sind die Grußformeln "Sieg Varan!", "Varaloha", "Varhallo" und "Varanu Varkbar!" sehr verbreitet und viele Trölmer beherrschen die Trolmpete, welche täglich beim Flagge hissen geblasen wird. Kolonien Wie auch die Europäischen Mächte in Afrika Kolonien besitzen, besitzt das Trölmische Reich als Afrikanische Großmacht Kolonien in Europa. Hierzu zählen folgende Gebiete: *Grizzbraltar, der Südzipfel der iberischen Halbinsel. Dieses Land wurde anlässlich der Re-reconquista von den Trölmern erobert. *Das ehemalige Imperium, welches aufgrund von Großadmiral MFS-3s Verschwinden von Kaiser Stefanfää, seinen Vertreter, übernommen wurde. *Das Spinatninjareich, welches seit Ende 2017 in einer Personalunion mit den Trölmern steckt Einige Fürsten des trölmischen Reiches Sie sind keineswegs ins Reich der Legenden zu verweisen. *Wladifää Waldenfen Foörsfär der Abwesende, Mitglied der Wikianischen Übermacht. (ehemaliger Kaiser) *Midna (geboren Rimmigus, ehemalige Fürstin von Midzedonien, der Lichtschatten-Insel und Miderde) *Hutrad Hodolf (ehemaliger Kaiser, Graf von Varaginia, Nevara, Varabien, Varazuela und Podemais.) *Erpelfund *der neutrale Pfauenhaus *Gruseli *Klaus Klaus Einige Trölmische Städte *Varania (Hauptstadt) *Trolm (Handelshauptstadt) *Varatikanstadt (Religiöses Zentrum) *Jerusalem (Rel. Zentr.) *Varazuela *West-Varaginia *Varape *Hitolvi *Nevara *Yorkpode *Baranau Staatsspruch ''Invicto invibel malus invibel invicto imperialis romanus olenus. '' Des Invibels weniger invibel, so unbesiegbar und unbesiegbar; Kaiser Olenus. Trivia *Das Trölmische Reich druckt Geld schneller als es sich verschulden kann *Um Aufstände zu vermeiden, behauptete Kaiser Varanopode einst, dass der trölmische Kaiser so arm wäre, dass er seine Asiasuppen ohne Suppe essen muss *Das Trölmische Reich garantiert das Baltische Reich, aufgrund der baltischen Ader des Varanopoden *Dank Kaiser Vararossa pflegt das Reich gute Beziehungen mit Dennis' Laden und hat zu diesem sogar eine Olivenöl-Pipeline gebaut. Galerie Mmmmm.png|Verteidigung der Reichsburg beim großen Krieg Trölmergrüßtkaiser.jpg|Ein Trölmer grüßt seinen Kaiser Troolm.png|Trölmisches Wappen (Coat of Arms) Trolmschiff2.png Kategorie:Staat Kategorie:Trölmisches Reich Kategorie:Miderdische Union